Cherry Blossom High
by Roza Maiden
Summary: May, Misty and Dawn were girls whom guys go gaga over with but Misty drove guys away from them with her temper . Drew, Ash and Paul were the hearthrobs which girls go crazy over. When they meet their exact opposites, what happens? Contest,Poke and Ikari.
1. First day and a total wreck

First day and a total wreck

May awoke up to the chirping of the birds. Lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun, she couldn't help but feel excited.

Today was the first day of her second high school year for her and she shall soon meet her two best friends, Misty and Dawn. May grinned to herself and whispered, "This is going to be a great day." Unfortunately, her predictions were wrong, totally wrong...

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!!" Off went the bell, signalling the start of school.

May rushed to the gate as usual, shouting, "I am late! Oh no, I am late!!"

Running into the school just as the gates to it closed shut, May puffed and panted. She then walked briskly to the 4th storey second classroom to the right.

"Hey Misty, Dawn!" May waved, when she caught sight of Misty and Dawn. The duo waved back and replied, "Hi May!"

May smiled at her unbelievable luck. Not only was she in the same class with Dawn and Misty for four out of seven classes, they were roommates too!

Well, that shall be all the luck she will have for a while...

"Okay class, please take a seat. I'll arrange your places later." The teacher said.

A sudden crowd of girls surrounded a green haired boy, a black haired boy and a purple haired boy.

"Oh Drew, please sit with me!"

"No, Drew should sit with me, I am prettier."

"Hey, Paul, how about you sitting here with me?

"Are you crazy? He is so going with me!"

"Ash, do you want to sit at my place?"

"Ash is only sitting with me and no one else!"

May and her friends stared at the crowd with their mouths agape.

"Great, yet another one of those fanclubs like the one we saw in our previous year. Remember Edd?" Misty spat sarcastically. May and Dawn nodded their heads and rolled their eyes at the very thought of it while the poor teacher tried to disperse the crowd which refused to budge.

Meanwhile...

"Go away, silly women," Paul said, disgusted.

"Paul, why be so mean, they are here because they want to be your friend, right?" Ash said, smiling foolishly to the girls, making them go all the more crazed.

" Ash, that is not the actual answer. The actual fact is that they want to go out-"Drew then felt a girl cling onto him. He jerked in surprise then later smiled devilishly, giving off the obvious feeling that he was just trying to contain the growing fury within.

"Hey," Ash said, to Paul and Drew, "why are there three girls over there?"

The trio caught sight of a certain pretty brunette by the name of May, an elegant red haired girl by the name of Misty and a beautiful blue haired girl by the name of Dawn.

When May turned her head only to see Drew flicking his hair and staring at her, she ignored him. Drew, who has never known the feeling of being ignored, was now feeling offended, very offended.

"Hey Drew, did you just get ignored? Haha!" Ash laughed heartily, not knowing the growing tension after he had said that.

"Ash dear, did you just say your good friend Drew was being ignored by that girl over there?" A girl named Megan batted her eyelashes while sending a death glare at May.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ash asked, confused.

The fangirls all whipped their heads around, throwing icy yet murderous looks at the poor girl. May, with all her naivety, still did not know that she was in for it and was currently busily talking to her two friends.

After what seemed like eternity, the class settled down with May sitting next to Drew, Ash sitting next to Misty, Paul sitting next to Megan and Dawn sitting next to Alfe.

Suddenly, Paul spoke up, "Miss Lee, can I switch places?" Miss Lee looked up and smiled warmly, "go ahead." Paul looked around for a place to sit. Not beside crazy fangirls, not beside boys that evy him, he then saw Dawn.

She should do, I remember there wasn't blue hair in that crazed crowd that surrounded Drew, Ash and I just a moment ago, he thought.

"Miss Lee, I want to switch places with him." Paul pointed at Alfe, who was drooling at the sight of Dawn.

Oh no, not the snob, Dawn thought, looking around the classroom to see that she and her two best friend had gathered a considerably high amount of enviable glances while Alfe stood up unwillingly, looking daggers at Paul.

"Now class, please get acquainted with your partner." Miss Lee said, relieved that the disastrous moment was over.

Things with May...

"So, brunette, why did you ignore me just now?" Drew questioned, with one of his eyes shut.

"Do not call me that," replied May, feeling anger steadily rising through her body.

"Then what should I call you, brunette?" Drew smirked.

"I am May Maple and since I do not know you and do **_not_** wish to know you, you can call me Miss Maple, understood?" Gritted May furiously.

Thing with Misty...

"Hello! What is your name?"Ash greeted.

"I am Misty Waterflower,"Misty replied, feling compelled to talk any further.

"Isn't that the same surname as the sensational sisters?" Ash pondered aloud.

"I am the fourth sensational sister, dummy," Misty rolled her cerulean eyes.

Things with Dawn...

"Why did you choose this seat? Answer me!" Dawn flared.

"I, Paul, have to get this message through your thick skull. We shall not talk to each other unless the teacher wants us to do some kind of projet, okay?" Paul said coldly, turning to face the window.

"Fine, I have nver wanted to talk to snobs anyway!"retorted Dawn, looking the other way.

"Okay class, the boys' dorms are on the left while the girls' are on the right. The rest of the day is a free day," Miss Lee announced. The class squealed with excitement.

"Wow! The room is so spacious!" Said Dawn, landing on the bed nearest to the window,"I am taking this one."

"Then I will take this one," joined May, pointing to the middle bed.

The two turned to Misty, as if they were pleading her.

Mist, defeated, sighed, "Alright, I'll take the one nearest to the _door_."

"Yay!" May and Dawn shouted, doing a hi-five.

"So, how was your day, May, Dawn?" Misty questioned.

May shuddered upon hearing it, "Not even close to good. That jerk Drew blew it all."

Dawn, however, was not as good at controlling her temper as May, "That Paul, I feel like throwing him out of the window then breaking his bones. Not forgetting to skin him alive."

Misty and May watched on with utmost amusement as Dawn did actions and said what that was very unlike the proper lady facade she had placed earlier on.

"Well," May started, as she let herself fall onto her bed with a thud, "one thing is for sure, this is going to be _one long year_."

"_Really long_," the other two chorused.


	2. The Challenge

Me: Hello

**Me: Hello!**

**May: Hi!**

**Drew: A not so good hi...**

**May: Drew!**

**Drew: What? That was called speaking my mind.**

**Me: Then I shall speak mine too. I was thinking, since in my other story, The Seven Jewels, Brendan is going to be present in chapter 4, maybe I should invite him here too. **

**Drew: You can****'****t do that!**

**May & I: Why not?**

**Drew: I...you...May... urgh, do what you like, I don****'****t care!**

**Me: Poor Drew... Unable to profess his love...**

**Drew: No! I do not like May!**

**( grins evilly)Me: Who said it was May, Drew?**

**Drew: You...I...Yeah, it definitely was May you were talking about. It is common sense.**

**Me: Looks like common sense these days are not so common at all. May, where are you?**

**May: I am eating ice-cream in the kitchen since it appears you two were having a good chat. Why?**

**Me: Drew said he loves yo-(Drew covers my mouth)**

**Drew: Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon, the characters in the story nor the songs. Now, on with it!**

The challenge

May, Misty and Dawn went to school the next day after getting 'acquainted' with the boys. They were all dreading to step foot into the horrid classroom.

No, it was not the classroom, it was the people in it.

"Another nice and cheerful day, yet we have to go to school facing the three of them. First annoyance, the arrogant Drew," May sighed, "never fails to make my day go all topsy-turvy."

"Second annoyance, Ash the dummy," Misty said, making a scary face, "He always know how to piss me off by showing me that foolish grin of his."

"Last on the list, but not the least, is that dull Paul," Dawn said, massaging her temples,

"Sometimes I wonder if he was human, with all that iciness in his tone, it makes me freeze, and not in a good way."

The trio hung their heads low as they entered the classroom, feeling not even half as excited as they were the day before.

Glares were given to the three as they walked. The girls were oblivious to them. Then, a girl with blonde hair stepped up and pushed them down.

"I am warning you, you three better not get close to the DAP group, or you shall suffer under our fan club's wrath. Understood?" She sneered.

Boys began to crowd around May, Misty and Dawn.

" Hey, Lina! Just because you are popular amongst the girls doesn't mean to can hurt others!" A boy said, while helping them up.

Misty, Dawn and May, however, did not accept it. Instead, they got up by themselves and started to retort back.

"Hey, you are called Lina correct? Remember our names, Misty, Dawn and May, so that the next time you come across us, make sure you do not insult us!" Misty said fiercely.

"Why is that so?" Lina said boldly.

"Well, just remember, or you'll be in for it," May said with no hesitance evident in her voice.

Dawn spoke up, her voice ringing clear and bright, "oh, and you really should undergo a total makeover. The fashion you are wearing-"

Misty and May grinned, joining in, "Is so last season."

Lina ran off, keeping in mind that they were going to pay for humiliating her.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, gosh! May, Misty and Dawn! You three are the first few girls who dared to stand up against Lina! You three are the best!" A boy gushed.

"Hey, May, do you have a boyfriend?" One boy asked.

"Misty, are you available?" Yet another questioned.

"Dawn, will you go out with me?" A boy with silver hair and red eyes said.

"Oh no, Misty can't drive off such a large crowd!" Dawn muttered to May, worried.

"Ah, I guess we'll have to bear the fact that there will be a fanclub for us too," May sighed.

Facing the ever growing big crowd of boys who were all chanting their names, even Misty herself knew whatever chance she had to disperse a fanclub made up of boys that likes them were dashed.

"Get to your seats now, everyone. Today..." the teacher talked on and on until it was recess time.

"Finally, recess! My poor stomach had been growling for fifty minutes straight! Now, I shall treat my tummy the treat it deserves!" May said happily, and then started to munch on a super big sandwich.

Misty and Dawn watched on, amazed. How can May have such a humongous appetite and yet still keep so slim?

When they had finished eating, the three went to their lockers. Opening them, they saw a black envelope in it. It was from Lina.

The letter read:

_May, Misty and Dawn,_

_I hereby propose a challenge to the three of you. We will challenge in three aspects: Sing, dance and run. If you do not accept, then stay away from the DAP group. I shall personally challenge May, since I like Drew the best of all. My companions, Chrysta and Vedie shall challenge Misty and Dawn. May and I shall do the singing, Dawn and Vedie on dance, Misty and Chrysta on running. If we win twice or more, you lose and shall have to disappear from the DAP group's sight forever. If you win twice or more, we lose and shall not bother you in the future. Whether we win or you win, it shall depend on the results from the test that teacher is going to give out next week on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday respectively. _

_Lina, Vedie and Chysta_

May was squealing with excitement, "A competition? I like it."

Misty then chuckled, "well, they sure picked the wrong ones. May excels in singing although she does not look like that type, Dawn is very good with dances while I like running."May and Dawn both agreed, with a little disagreement on May's part.

"Well, we should start preparing now."

For the whole week, the three practiced and practiced and practiced some more.

Word of the challenge started to spread like wild fire and soon, the boys became to know of it.

"It seems interesting. I would like to see what those three can do about Lina, Vedie and Chrysta," Drew said.

"Let's go and watch!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Ash, we are in the same class, so we will have to watch, even if we do not wish to," Drew explained to the...not so bright Ash.

"Hmph, whatever," Paul muttered.

Finally, the day of the challenge came. The singing test was the first one up. Misty and Dawn both wished May good luck.

May was number 23 to go up the stage while Lina was number 22.

"Number 22, Lina Hevine! Please come up the stage," Miss Lee announced.

"Okay! Everyone, please listen to my wonderful singing! Drew, this song Rhythm of the night is dedicated to you!" Lina winked at poor Drew who was shivering. Girls were awe-struck by their beloved leader's courage while the boys just rolled their eyes.

Lina then started singing:

_**do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night  
Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night **_

She started to stumble over a few words.

_**We´re running out of time  
Another day in paradise so come on...  
And nothing is forbidden  
There´s no one who can stop us tonight...give me your love**_

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

Her singing was now off beat.

_**Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night**_

I am lost in a dream  
Can´t believe that it´s real  
It´s never knew. It excist  
You´re the one for me  
It´s the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love

I can see it in your eyes  
But there´s no time for foolish bright  
no come on...  
If you wanna feel the sun  
Than just hang on to this love deep inside  
Inside your heart

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

And my love is in a dream  
Can´t believe that it´s real  
It´s never knew. It excist  
You´re the one for me  
It´s the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love

Rhythm of the night ...of the night ...

Lalalala la lalala laalalalalala

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

Lala lalala lalalal lalala  
Lalalala lalal lalalal

Rhythm of the night

She was still singing after the song had finished.

"Thank you Lina, but I am afraid that the song has just finished. Your voice is nice but your timing needs improvement," Miss Lee said.

A few boys sneered at this comment and Lina left the stage red with pure enragement.

" Next up, Number 23, May Maple!" Miss Lee announced.

A thunderous sound of applause came from the boys. They were all holding signs like 'May you can do it!', 'May, beat Lina!' and 'We adore you, May!'

May went up the stage and took the microphone.

"I thank you all for cheering for me. Now, I will sing this song, Egao no Wake, for everyone!" May grinned.

More cheers could be heard. When the cheers died down, the song started.

_**Tozasareta kioku no naka no kizu ga**_

Everyone gasped. She had such a melodic voice.

_**oto mo naku kokoro ni fureru toki ni  
yasashiku hohoemu sono ura ni wa kodoku no namida**_

hateshinai tsuyosa motomete  
shinjiru monotachi to nando mo kakeagare

mamoritai shinjitai egao no wake wo subete  
hageshisa mo itoshisa mo zenbu uketomeru yo  
nido to sono te wo hanasanai ano hikari wo mezashite

omoiyaru tagai no mune kasanete  
yurushiai wakachiaeru omoi ni  
kawaranu you ni inori tsudzukeru chikai no kotoba

osorenai kokoro motomete shinjiru yume kakage  
ryoute ni dakishimete

aishitai kanjitai egao no wake wo subete  
ari no mama kikasete yo kokoro no sakebi sae  
nido to kono me wo sorasanai  
ano hikari wo tomoshite

hateshinai tsuyosa motomete  
shinjiru monotachi to nando mo kake agare

mamoritai shinjitai egao no wake wo subete  
hageshisa mo itoshisa mo zenbu uketomeru yo  
aishitai kanjitai egao no wake wo subete  
ari no mama kikasete yo kokoro no sakebi sae  
nido to sono te wo hanasani ano hikari wo mezashite

When the song ended, everyone was dumbfounded.

Upon seeing their faces, May was worried. Was her singing really that bad? But the deafening applause that soon followed up soothed her nerves.

"Thank you May! That was wonderful!" Miss Lee gushed.

May brightened then went off the stage.

"So, what do you think? Her singing was nice wasn't it?" Ash whispered to Drew.

"Not bad," he muttered. But deep down, he knew that her voice was the best.

"Well done, May!" Misty then came forward to congratulate May.

"Yep, you really showed Lina what you are made of!" Dawn said, with fire dancing in her eyes.

"Er, made of flesh and blood?" May questioned.

"Sometimes May, you really should not take what people say literally," Misty sighed.

"Let's not talk about this now," May reminded, "tomorrow is Dawn's competition, right?"

"Oh, right," Misty, upon hearing what May said, now remembered.

"Good luck Dawn!" Misty encouraged.

"Yep, show them what you are made of!" cheered May.

_She's weird_, thought Misty and Dawn.


	3. Dance of Freedom

**Me: Hello everyone! This story is more emotional than humor.**

**May: Oh my! (cries) Dawn is so brave!**

**Me: Um, May? You are getting carried away...**

**May: Poor Dawn!**

**(Hugs nearby Drew who is blushing madly.)**

**Me: Anyway, I, the author, have kept my promise.**

**May: What promise?**

**Me: That I will let Brendan enter the story.**

**Drew:...**

**Me: And with some companions too!**

**Drew:...**

**Me: Sorry to inform you that Drew has fainted and this conversation will be cut short. Bye!**

**May: Oh yeah, Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon nor the characters in the story! Hey, wait for me!**

Dance of Freedom

"Are you sure this will work, Lina?" Her companion, Vedie, questioned.

"Don't worry. My plan is foolproof," grinned Lina evilly.

"Ah! I am late!" May screamed, as she ran to the living room, took a sandwich that was left on the table wrapped just for her, and off to school she went.

May rushed, rushed, and rushed. Finally, she made it to her classroom just as the bell rang.

"Misty! Dawn! Why didn't you two wake me up!" Shouted May, who was now very annoyed that her stomach was grumbling because of a less than average meal. Well, for her, at least.

"May, you were impossible to wake up. You tossed here and there and almost kicked me in the face! Oh," Dawn said, bursting into laughter as she noticed May's unsightly mop of hair, "I think you should look at your hair."

"Ah! My hair!" Screamed May, upon noticing that her hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Calm down, Dawn can fix that," assured Misty.

Dawn whipped out a comb from her pocket and minutes later, lo and presto, May's hair returned to its usual place.

"Okay, class! Get to your seats!" The dance teacher, Miss Levia, said.

"Oh no, I do not want to go back and sit with that jerk Drew!" May complained, with eyes showing complete horror.

"Do you think I wish to sit with that dumb Ash?" Misty shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"I certainly do not want to sit with that pessimist!" Dawn whined.

"Dawn, Misty, May. Please get to your assigned seats now," ordered Miss Levia sternly.

The three whimpered under her steady gaze and nodded meekly.

Before returning to their seats, May and Misty both wished Dawn all the best for the upcoming test later on.

Vedie's number was 13 while Dawn was 17.

"Number 13, Vedie. Please show us your dance moves!" Miss Levia commented.

The music started and Levia took the stage.

She smiled victoriously at Dawn and started to dance.

It began with a right turn like a ballet and then her right foot reaching out. My, Vedie was copying Dawn's dance moves!

Dawn looked on worriedly. _They must have spied on me while I was training_, thought Dawn, _what horrid people!_

There were only two choices for her to choose. One, is to give up on this, two, is to use that difficult yet perfect piece.

Dawn fidgeted nervously. But she hadn't mastered the moves of that dance yet!

She reasoned and debated with herself and finally came to an answer. She had to use that difficult piece that she had tried so long but failed to master or she will just be letting Misty and May down.

_Yes_, she thought, _for the sake of my friends, I will do it._

"Number 17, Dawn. Please come up and show me your moves," announced the teacher.

May and Misty were worried for Dawn. How can she succeed if that Vedie had already copied both her moves and her song?

Lina was smiling smugly. _This plan is perfect_, she thought.

Dawn went up on stage and stared at the dozens and dozens of boys who were cheering for her.

"For Misty and May, for everyone that supports me, I will do it," she whispered to herself.

The song started. Only, it wasn't the song that she had practiced with, but rather, it was a much different one.

She danced, swiftly and elegantly, like a swan. While the others watched in awe, Lina fumed in anger.

"How? I thought it was foolproof!" She muttered angrily.

"Lina, did you ever hear a saying that goes: good always triumph over evil? I am pretty sure you do not, since you are nothing but a pretty shell that is empty on the inside," commented Misty, who overheard her.

Paul was impressed. No girl had danced as freely as her. The other dances were like puppet dancing. But he did not dare to say it out, for it may ruin his air of cold demeanour.

"Hmph ," grunted Paul, when he was being asked how the performance by Dawn was.

"Dawn, you did it!" May cried, rushing forward to hug Dawn.

"Yeah, Dawn, that piece was really difficult," Misty said, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks. I felt so happy onstage while dancing. I finally mastered those moves!" Dawn grinned, while tears of joy sprang to her eyes.

"I guess that no good Lina learnt her lesson," commented Misty.

"What lesson?" May asked.

Dawn then grinned and answered, "Never ever plot against our team invincible women!"

"Good day, May!" A familiar voice yelled.

Turning around, she saw Brendan, her childhood friend, running towards her.

"Oh my, Brendan, why are you here?"May asked.

"Well, I have just transferred to this school with my two new friends. Hey, where are you two?" Brendan glanced around.

"Okay, I am coming!" A voice yelled.

When that particular voice that belonged to the friend was in sight, Dawn was stupefied.

"Kenny!"

"Hi! I did not expect to see you here!"

"Hey Kenny, do not stop so abruptly like that," another boy was in sight, rubbing his head.

Misty was shocked, "Gary!"

Gary pointed at Misty as if he had seen something he did not want to see, "Ah! It is Misty the Hammerer!"

"You four know each other?" May questioned.

They nodded simultaneously.

Brendan then opened his mouth, "so, I guess we will not need introductions."

While Brendan and May were chatting happily, Dawn was running away from Kenny's scary hug of doom and Misty was busy trying to hammer Gary with her handy mallet.

"Who are those three?" Drew pointed at Brendan, Kenny and Gary.

"Not sure. Must be new transferred students," Paul replied.

"They look friendly with the girls," Ash inquired, oblivious that he had just committed a grave mistake until he saw Drew's death like glare.

_What is this feeling? Is it caused by stress? Is it by over eating what I was supposed to eat? Or,_ Drew gulped, _Jealousy?_


	4. Marathon of Friendship

**Me: Yay! This shall be the last chapter of tension!**

**May: hurray! Welcome back, humor!**

**Drew: Oh no, I am dead.**

**Me: You are not, since you still have to act out the parts in the story. May would not wish to continue further without her Prince Drew, right?**

**(blushing) Drew: I am not her Prince!**

**(blushing)May: He is not my prince!**

**Me: Well then, you two shall have to follow my instructions or else...(cackles)**

**May: Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon nor the characters in the story.**

**Me: Wait May, I do own Lina, Vedie and Chysta. But I really wish to disown them.**

**Drew: You shouldn't be so harsh you know.**

**Me: Speak for yourself, pretty boy. You are the one who commanded them to back off after you learnt of their underhanded tricks.**

**Drew: I was just going according to the play.**

**Me: Fine. (evil laugh) You know, Drew, because I own them, I can summon them here anytime.**

**(fear)Drew: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I would. May! Could you please go get some groceries? **

**May: Sure!**

**(walks out of the house)**

**Me:Oh Lina! Please bring your two companions, Vedie and Chrysta along, Drew is here!**

**Lina, Vedie, Chrysta: Ah, Drew! My gosh! Let me use the mirror! No, let...**

**Drew: I am going to kill you for this.**

**Me: So you now see the author's true wrath. Now, the last chapter of tension starts!**

Marathon of Friendship

"Lina, we have won two out of three rounds. So, please do not bother us from this moment onwards," Dawn said, trying imitate the cold voice Paul could use so very well to scare people off.

"Not yet," Lina argued, "I want to change the rules. The first two rounds shall only be one third of the total. The running shall take two third of the total points."

"Hey! That is totally despicable! Changing the rules according to your selfish wishes, have you got no sense of shame?" May was really furious now, and a furious May wasn't somebody you would tease if you wanted to preserve your life.

"Well, I am sure you would let me change it, since I recall you three saying that you could beat me at anything," Lina sneered.

"Fine, I take up that challenge. But promise me if I win, you and your silly companions will disappear from our sight for life," Misty replied, narrowing her eyes at Lina.

"A deal's a deal," That was what Lina last said before walking away.

"Misty, are you sure? Can you handle it? The pressure, I mean," Dawn was worried sick for her precious friend.

"Don't worry about me. I can do this, besides, I can do anything with two good friends backing me up," Misty assured her friends, grinning.

"Aww, Misty, that was so sweet of you," May gushed as she jumped and gave Misty a tight squeeze.

"May? C-Cou-Could you pl-please get o-off? Y-yo-you are chok-ch-choking m-me," Misty managed to squeak.

"Opps, sorry, my bad," May said, and quickly got off.

"Hey girls!" Brendan shouted.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"Hello!" Were the replies from the trio.

"So, I saw Lina talking to the three of you. What was she chatting about?" Brendan asked, curious.

May told the whole story, making a disgusted face when she mentioned Lina, a smiling face when she got to the part of the winning and a really scary one when she said the changing rules part.

"That Lina. I knew she was bad, but I did not know she was that despicable," Brendan spoke, almost shuddering.

"On what occasion, may I know, that she exposed her bad image?" Dawn questioned, feeling interested.

Brendan face started to turn pale, "She was all over me when I bumped into her at the school rooftop."

_Flashback_

_Brendan was staring at the cloudless blue sky from his seat. It was so magical. After a few moments of admiring, he got up and started to leave. When he turned around, he met a young girl staring right at him. She is wearing too much make-up, thought Brendan._

"_Hello! My name is Lina. What is yours, hottie?" Lina purred upon taking a good look at Brendan._

"_My name is Brendan," He replied, feeling nauseous._

"_Brendan? That is a nice name. Want to go out sometime? " Lina winked at poor Brendan who was now shivering right through the flesh and to the bone._

"_Er, I am rather busy now. Talk to you later!"Brendan escaped before Lina could say any further. The last words he had heard her shouting girlishly before she was completely nowhere in sight was," Brendan! Where are you running off to?" _

_End of Flashback_

"That was funny!" May doubled up with laughter, tears filling her eyes.

"Haha, that is so funny. Why don't you try being me?" Brendan grunted sarcastically.

"Okay, I get it. So, you are now really afraid of her?" May asked, calming down from the laughing fit.

"Not afraid, terrified," Brendan said, with fear lingering in his eyes.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong!" off went the bell.

May then started for her seat.

Drew later, raised his eyebrow and questioned, "May, who was that guy?"

May was irritated. First, Lina started her day off making her angry. Then, this jerk just had to come and ask me this and that? _How lucky she was_, May thought with a sigh.

"My connection with him has nothing whatsoever to do with you. So, just mind your own business, Grass Head."

Drew smirked. _You want a challenge? You got one._

"Miss no Fashion Sense; I am just playing the role of a concerned friend and nothing else."

"Well, you should then bother all the fan girls who are, what they say? Oh yeah, madly in love with your group. I swear, sometimes I think DAP actually stands for **D**own right **a**busing power **p**eople with no good intentions."

"Why do you call us that? We are good people, you know?" Drew said, feigning hurt.

"Well, if I hurt your feelings, then I am dreadfully sorry as I initially thought you hadn't had any, considering the fact that one of your silly admirers came up to Misty, Dawn and I challenging us to a challenge then changing the rules later."

_Wait, let's backtrack a little. Changing the rules?_ Drew thought. _Now that was a news I hadn't heard of._

" Explain what you mean by changing the rules," Drew said.

"Mr Oh I think that everyone has to pray the ground I walk on, I think I should make it clear to you that you do not have the right to get the piece of information you want right out of my mouth. If you want to know, get that from one of your fan girls who will be _very willing_ to _gossip_ with _the one and only Drew_."

"Class, please get to your seats. Today..." The P.E teacher rattled.

"...So now, please get ready. Girls are to go to the changing room on the right while the boys, on the left." The teacher ended.

"Misty, good luck," Dawn said. _Misty felt a boost of energy._

"Yeah, we are always behind you," encouraged May. _Wow, a second boost._

"You guys, thank you!" Misty embraced the two before setting off for the track.

"On your mark, get set, go!" The teacher fired the gun in the air. The 2.3 kilometres marathon that Misty and Chrysta were participating in had begun.

Misty ran as swiftly as a horse and as fast as a cheetah. _I must win this,_ she thought, gaining speed steadily by the minute.

Noticing that Chrysta was losing, Lina was frustrated. She took out a slingshot and a pebble, with her eyes focused on Misty's leg. One, two, three...

Lina fired the pebble at Misty. Unfortunately, it hit her right at the ankle.

"Urgh!" Misty staggered, stumbled and fell over as she helplessly watched the other runners run past her.

Dawn knew what had happened. Dawn had seen Lina's every move. Unable to control her flaring temper, she stood up from the spectator's seat in the stadium and walked to Lina, fuming with rage.

"You cheater! First, using my dance and song to audition and now, causing physical harm to my friend just because you want to win!"

By now, Dawn had already attracted lots of stares. Dawn raised her hand high up and with one swift movement, her hand hit Lina's cheek right on the spot.

"Dawn, what is this about?" May whispered to her friend.

"May, Lina was the one who had made Misty fall down!" Dawn said, with anger and hostility flashing in her eyes.

"Yes, Dawn, but look," May pointed at the track, "look at Misty."

When Dawn turned around, she saw Misty, determination lighting her cerulean eyes. She had managed to overrun the other runners and was currently nearing towards Chrysta, the lead.

Dawn's eyes softened. She knew that she had been too protective of her friends.

Dawn then turned to Lina, "For all your misdeeds, be it copying my dance moves and song, or hitting Misty's ankle with a pebble, I shall forgive and forget. But, remember that the next time you do it again, you shall suffer."

Drew, Ash and Paul overheard that converstion. They were appalled. So those three were the ones Lina complained about.

Lina started crying and ran over to the DAP group, "You see, those three bullied me again. You should really teach them a thing or two. They are so rude! Oh Drew."

Lina started falling, expecting Drew to catch her before her face collided with the ground. Alas, Drew only moved aside and let her fall.

"You deserved that public humiliation," Drew spoke, his words chilling her to the spine.

"Yeah, treating someone that horribly, I do not want to be friends with you anymore," Ash inquired, shaking his head disapprovingly at Lina.

"No wonder that dance really looked out of shape. I guess it was because it had been performed by a dancer that was way below that dance's standards," Paul looked at her, disgusted.

A sudden cheer went up.

Looking at the track, Lina realised that Chrysta and Misty had a draw.

"No! My perfect plan is ruined!" Lina crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Misty! That was a good performance you had down there!" May cheered.

"Yeah, but we had a tie. There were two champions," Misty said sadly.

"Oh, come on, Misty. Do not be so downhearted. Look on the bright side, at least we won," Dawn comforted her friend.

"Hey," A quiet voice spoke.

Turning around, she saw Drew.

"What do you want, Grass head?" May yelled.

"I am sorry that Lina had done wrong to your friends. I apologise," Drew muttered.

May was at first very surprised. After all, it wasn't everyday you get to see Drew apologising to somebody.

_Maybe he isn't as bad as I had thought after all..._

"But that does not mean I am friends with you, Miss No Fashion sense."

_On second thought, he really is as bad._

Ash then spoke to Misty, a big smile lighting up his face, "That was a great determination you had out there. Were you powered by the sun?"

Misty rolled her eyes, but inwardly, she secretly smiled. A warm and sweet feeling started to flutter in her heart.

"So," Paul started, but was soon cut off by Dawn, "I thought you did not want to talk to me nor even want to say hello to me?"

"Calm down, silly woman," Paul said, rubbing his temples, "you are giving me a migraine."

"Then maybe you should stop talking to me."

"The dance you did the yesterday was good."

That very comment silenced Dawn. Had Paul the pessimist just praised her? That left her wondering the whole day until they reached their room.

"I am dead beat," May commented as she lay down on her bed, "I do not feel like moving anymore."

"So, what did Paul say to you, Dawn?" Misty questioned, letting curiosity get the better of her.

"N-Not-Nothing!" Dawn stammered and stuttered. Her two friends looked at her with suspicion.

"Are you sure?" May asked, sending her stare which practically screamed 'tell me the truth!'

Dawn sighed and replied, "He just praised me for my dancing, that's all."

May sniffed the air and said, "Ohh, why is it that I smell love in the air around dawn?"

Dawn waved her hands at May frantically, "No! You have got the wrong idea!"

Misty then piped in, "oh really? But, I smelt it too. It was so thick that no one could have missed it."

Dawn defended, "what about you, Misty? And May, didn't Drew apologise to you? How do you two explain that, huh?"

After a long pause, Misty broke the deafening silence, "I guess we are equal."

"Yeah."

_Misty, May, Dawn. Ash, Drew, Paul. Who would have thought the sudden stir of thoughts on the girls' mind could have led each of them on the road to a blossoming young love?_


	5. Dreams of Foretold Future

**Me: Hi everyone! Sorry for updating so late! I was studying for my exams. **

**Drew: Well, you don't have to say sorry since your stories are not good and practically no one reads them.**

**May: Hey that was very mean, Drew!**

**Drew: I was speaking the truth!**

**Me: Anyway, I have reviews so Drew, I shall not be a petty person. Beg for forgiveness and you shall have it.**

**Drew: No way, no how **_**buddy**_**. You are not getting those words out of my mouth.**

**Me: Oh really? Hey, you three, come out!**

**Lina, Chysta and Vedie comes running out.**

**Lina: Drew! Oh, I love you so!**

**Chrysta: Me too!**

**Vedie: Don't forget me!**

**The three surrounded Drew.**

**Drew: Alright, I am sorry! Now can you **_**please**_** get these three away?**

**Me: Not a chance, **_**buddy**_**. Now May, can you please be a nice little girl and do the disclaimer for me?**

**May: Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon nor the characters in it, except for Lina, Chrysta and Vedie.**

**Me: Thank you May. Now, I shall have to take my leave. The curtains are lifting and I have to get the scripts ready.**

**Drew: No! Don't leave the here! Take them with you!**

**Me: **_**No way, no how buddy.**_

Dreams of foretold future

"Ah!" May woke up from what was her point of view, a nightmare. She was perspiring from head to toe and wearing a look of horror. "That dream again..."

"Ah!" Drew woke up, puffing and panting. "What a fright. That girl..."

Both parties were feeling confused about their dreams. Yet, what they did not know is that the two both had the same dream...

_**In school...**_

"Hey May! Are you sick? You don't exactly look healthy to me," Dawn said, examining May's face.

"Yeah, I agree. You should go back to the dorm and rest if you don't feel good," Misty patted May on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys. But it is alright. It was just that Drew-"May's words were cut short by the two angered friends.

" That Drew! What has he done to May now? Why that jerk, he is going to pay!" Misty muttered under her breath, eyes shining with hatred and hostility.

"Could it be that he has poisoned our poor May? Oh, you arrogant, conceited Drew, return our May!" Dawn, the dramatic one of the three, wailed.

"Erm, guys? I think you two are getting carried away. It is not like that. It is just that- May tried to explain but once again, was cut short.

"What? He did not do that? Then, he must have threatened you with a knife that you have to steal things! Why must May suffer this fate? Oh! You have my utmost pity and rest assured, I will have him apologising for whatever horrible misdeeds he had done to you!!" Dawn sniffed.

"Um, I think I have to explain. Drew did not-" Poor May was once again cut short, not by her two friends, but by Drew himself.

"I did not what? What are you saying?" Drew questioned, oblivious to the fact that deep down, he knew this scene all too well.

'Nothing, it was just-"

Misty then interrupted, "Okay now, grass. What did you do to May? Speak up!"

"I did not do anything! Besides, why would I want to interact with a lowly being like her? Not to mention that she has bad taste in friends who dared to call me grass," Drew said without thinking. Then it struck him. This was the exact same dream he had! Any moment now...

" Drew! Insult me all you want but do not drag my friends into the picture! Should you do anything to harm them, I shall never forgive you!" May glared at Drew, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

_**In Drew's mind...**_

_Okay, now I am supposed to comfort her right?_

"May, I did not mean it that way. It is-"

"Then in what way? In a way to insult me because I couldn't do anything and could just watch helplessly as my friends are being thrown ugly remarks? I despise you!" May ran away.

_**In May's mind...**_

_Was it right of me to do that? But I certainly do not want the ending to end up like that_ _nightmare_! _Ugh, speaking of it still gives me the creeps._

May strolled along the corridor, thinking she was saved from the nightmare but, alas, god was not on her side that day.

"May, wait!" Drew's voice could be heard.

"No! Don't come here, or else the nightmare will come true!" May turned around and pointed her finger, making Drew fly to an abrupt stop.

"What are you talking about? Wait, you mean, the dream last night..." Drew recalled.

"What? You dreamt about it too?" May froze.

"Yeah, kind of... You too?" Drew questioned, surprised.

"Yes..." May replied, not knowing what to say.

"That's a coincidence," Drew thought aloud.

"My mother always says that there are no coincidences in the world. Only inevitables," May corrected Drew.

"Tch, don't get all logical with me. I am not used to a smart May," Drew smirked.

"Why you little rat!" May was starting to feel her blood gurgle.

"Wasn't that the truth?" Drew replied, the smirk still staying on his mouth.

Now, it was not a mere gurgle, it was boiling.

"Drew! I am so going to get you for this!" May screamed, frustrated, and started chasing Drew around.

Then, May tripped on a pebble-which had been lying undisturbed till these two teenagers came-and fell over. Drew caught her in time but he too, lost his balance.

Miraculously, there were no injuries. But their placement was what that made them feel uncomfortable. It was as if they were shy, and those two are _never_ shy.

"May!"

"Drew!"

Friends of both sides came to the corridors searching for them, only to find those two on the floor, with May on top of Drew.

"Opps. Guess we have interrupted a moment. Forgive us," Misty said, smiling at May like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, as if to say, _May, you are totally head over heels in love with Drew. Confess it. _

"No! You got it all wrong! We just fell onto the floor when I lost my balance since Drew went to save me! Trust me!" May said, desperately trying to resolve her friends' growing doubts of her not liking Drew.

"Oh, I get it, Drew was your knight in shining armour which saved you from getting a bump on your head and you were about to kiss him as a reward when we just barged in ever so rudely. Please, accept my humble apology," Dawn bowed.

"Hmph, silly woman," Paul muttered.

"I heard that," Dawn said, turning her ever sunny smile to a dark and dangerous one which all would surrender immediately to her other than Paul, since he was already numb from all that during classes when he had called her silly or ignorant or air-headed.

"For the last time, Drew is not my knight in shining armour!" May growled.

"That's right. She has no right to have me as her knight," Drew smirked again.

"Wipe that silly smirk off your face, jerk. It is annoying!" May gritted, standing up.

"Wow, thank you very much. I was just about to be flattened under your weight. Don't you ever exercise?"

"Drew! You little-"

Ash then stepped in to the conversation.

"I guess you two are not angry with each other now, right?"

This very sentence struck the two.

Misty took out her handy mallet which had fitted very snugly in her pocket an started bonking Ash on the head.

"Ash, you silly! Remember we are here to help them make-up and get together! Not reminding them they are still angry with each other! Well, no you have gone and ruined it! You shall be punished to be a victim for my mallet to exercise!"

"Misty, there is no need to. We have already made up!" May laughed fakely.

"What do you mean? We hadn- Ouch!" Drew was about to continue when May kicked him at the ankle, _hard_.

Drew then said unwillingly upon catching May's murderous eye looks, "yes, wee made up."

"Oh, that's great!" Misty clapped her hands in delight, "then that means tomorrow you two will go on a date right?"

"What?! A date with him/her?! You have got to be kidding me!" the two responded.

"Yep, a date. If you two do not go on a date, your companion shall suffer!" Misty cackled evilly, thrusting Ash with big bumps on his head in front of Drew and May.

"Fine," Drew groaned.

"Alright, for the sake of an innocent person's safety," May sighed.

_Oh my, a date! What is going to happen? Will love fireworks be lit in the air, or will trouble begin to brew? Can the two realize their feelings for each other before an outsider comes barging in and taking May away from Drew? And what about Misty, Dawn, Ash and Paul? Find out in the next chapter: a young blossoming love. _


	6. An Unexpected Date

**Me: Hello! Sorry for not updating for sooo long. I got a bit of inspiration problem and hasn't been able to sovle it until now.**

**Drew: Are you sure it isn't an excuse for your laziness?**

**Me: How dare you! Fine then, I'll just make you suffer in this and the next chapter.**

**Drew: Fine, see if I care.**

**Me: Watch and you'll care.**

**May: Did I just hear the word watch? Are you two going to watch something?**

**Me: Good timing May, you can watch too!**

**May: Yipee!**

**~Movie begins~ ( The conversation between May and Drew a preview to the chapter)**

"_**Now, who was saying that I was staring?" Drew sneered, although it did not seem much of a sneer, since it had been severely affected by how May was looking at the menu on the table and blushing.**_

_**Now, let's take a little sneak peek into Drew's mind…**_

_**Wow, May looks gorgeous like that… Who- Wha, wait, what? What am I thinking? May is a very annoying girl that I met in school and not to mention the fact that she looks stunning and even more so when she dresses up… Ah! No!!! Must not think this way! **_

"_**Anyway, let's order the food now," Drew rushed, his face getting redder and redder by the minute.**_

_**May looked at Drew worriedly.**_

"_**Are you having a fever? Or maybe a cold? Did you forget to close the windows when sleeping?"**_

"_**No, nothing, I'm alright. Perfectly fine. Just good. Absolutely great. Feeling very goo-"**_

_**Drew's words were cut short by May.**_

"_**Drew, how long are you going to go on? I am getting hungry," May said, looking very irritated. **_

_**Okay, calm down, me he told himself mentally.**_

"_**How long are you going to have to take to cool down your face? It looks like a ripe tomato. Or maybe it is because of an illness? Oh no, you may have caught a cold!" May panicked.**_

"_**No, I feel fine. Just need time to cool down," Drew muttered, hiding his face from May's view.**_

**~Movie Ends~**

**Me: May, did you see Drew's face clearly?**

**May: It looked like a ripe tomato.**

**Me: Exactly. You can tease him about it later on. Right now, I have to focus on Drew's bad thoughts. **

**May and Drew blushed.**

**Drew: Hey! You were the one who wrote the script, not me!**

**Me: But you were the one who thought about it, weren't you? Besides, it does not differ much from reality.**

**May and Drew blushed.**

**Me: By the way, May, why are you keeping so quiet?**

**May: I'm geatin a seet.**

**Me: Huh?**

**May pointed to a whole stack of sweet wrappers.**

**Me: Okay…**

**Drew: Pig.**

**Me: Hey! It's rude to call girls that, jerk! And for that, you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Drew: Fine, whatever. Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in it except for the three silly girls.**

**Me: I already abandoned them! **

An Unexpected Date

"Ah! No! I am definitely not going out in _that_!" May's voice rang through the air.

As you all might have already guessed, May, was getting ready for the date with Drew which she had been forced into.

Not so bad, right?

Wrong.

Out came May dressed in a pale pink floral sundress with a pink ribbon at the waist, not to mention the beautiful amethyst encrusted necklace and bracelet to match.

"Wow! Our hard work in dolling you up paid off!" Dawn cheered.

"May, you look awesome!" Misty fawned.

"Hello, a simple reminder to you two, I am going to a restaurant, not the beach! And, what's with these accessories?! I feel very uncomfortable with them!" May pointed out, obviously annoyed by the fact that her two friends were enjoying the, uh-hum,_ process_ they were going through for two hours straight. Why, her stomach was already grumbling with utmost protest!

"Oops, guess we'll have to start all over! Come on May!" Dawn exclaimed, happily dragging May back into the dressing room of horror. And when I say dressing, I don't mean the yummy dressing that goes with potato salad.

"I'll pick a dress! Dawn, later can you help pick the accessories?" Misty rummaged through another rack of clothes at the store.

"No problem!" Was Dawn's gleeful reply.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-------- 3 hours later -------- ( When Drew is supposed to meet May)

Drew had already arrived, and is very, very impatient.

"That is why I always hate bringing girls out. They're always late," he muttered.

A beautiful girl clothed in a pale, icy blue dress, sapphire earrings and an aquamarine bracelet took the seat opposite of him at the table.

"Excuse me, but that seat is already occupied. Please make a reservation at the entrance," Drew said, nearly losing his composure upon seeing her beauty.

"What are you talking about, Drew? Don't you recognize me?" That all too familiar voice came out from that girl.

"May? Are you May?" Drew couldn't believe his eyes. This amazingly beautiful girl was actually the same May from that school he entered!

"Hello, earth to Drew. Don't stare at me like that," May blushed slightly.

_In May's mind… _

_Wow, he kinda looks cute like that… No, don't think that, may! You are supposed to dislike Drew. No, you are not supposed to. You DO dislike him. That's right… Shoo away, bad thoughts, shoo, shoo…_

"Okay, I am sorry for staring, but you look too weird for me not to stare," Drew teased.

May was, of course, regretting letting her friends choose the clothing and accessories.

_Continuing from previous thoughts…_

_Speaking of which, Drew looks nice in that formal attire… No!!! Stop!!! Don't continue, bad thoughts. Why should I regret, it is not like I also wanted to doll up for this, right…?_

Drew's voice snapped May out of thoughts.

"Now, who was saying that I was staring?" Drew sneered, although it did not seem much of a sneer, since it had been severely affected by how May was looking at the menu on the table and blushing.

Now, let's take a little sneak peek into Drew's mind…

_Wow, May looks gorgeous like that… Who- Wha, wait, what? What am I thinking? May is a very annoying girl that I met in school and not to mention the fact that she looks stunning and even more so when she dresses up… Ah! No!!! Must not think this way! _

"Anyway, let's order the food now," Drew rushed, his face getting redder and redder by the minute.

May looked at Drew worriedly.

"Are you having a fever? Or maybe a cold? Did you forget to close the windows when sleeping?"

"No, nothing, I'm alright. Perfectly fine. Just good. Absolutely great. Feeling very goo-"

Drew's words were cut short by May.

"Drew, how long are you going to go on? I am getting hungry," May said, looking very irritated.

_Okay,_ _calm down, me_ he told himself mentally.

"How long are you going to have to take to cool down your face? It looks like a ripe tomato. Or maybe it is because of an illness? Oh no, you may really have caught a cold!" May panicked.

"No, I feel fine. Just need time to cool down," Drew muttered, hiding his face from May's view.

"Okay, I'll help you cool down. Waitress! Please get me a whole pail of ice!" May exclaimed.

"May, what are you doing?" Drew asked fearfully, suspicious of her actions.

The waitress handed her the pail of ice and May showed no signs of hesitation of pouring the whole pail of ice-cold ice onto Drew.

" This."


	7. Personal Maid Part 1

**Me: Hi!**

**Drew: No hi.**

**May: Drew, mind your manners. Hi!**

**Me: May is so much better.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**(whisper)Me: Maybe he is still angry that he had ice poured all over him.**

**(whisper)May: Most likely. But still, he deserved it. Fancy not recognizing me.**

**Drew: I hate people who whisper, you know.**

**Me: Really? Good. Because, I have lots of whispering in here.**

**Drew: I don't believe you.**

**Me: AND, you're the antagonist in this. Thank me, I decided to forgive your misdeed in the previous chapter.**

**Drew: Antagonist?**

**May: That means I am the protagonist. Yay!**

**Drew: What does it mean?**

**Me: That goes to show how little your knowledge is of anime and fanfiction, jerk.**

**Drew: Well, I'd rather spend my time sleeping.**

**Me: Lazy jerk.**

**May: And he is fat as well.**

**Drew: I am not!**

**May: You are!**

**Drew: Am not!**

**May: You are!**

**Drew: Am not!**

**Me: alright, stop! We have to carry on the story! I, Roza maiden, do not own Pokemon now the characters in it.**

**Drew: Except the three silly girls.**

**Me: I said I already abandoned them!**

**(whisper)May: Am too. **

Personal Maid Part 1

A very irritated and wet Drew came out of the restaurant with May. They were arguing.

"I said I am sorry! I didn't know!"

"Sorry doesn't resolve anything!"

"Then what do you suppose I should do? You can't possibly ask me to do something for you in return, right?"

Drew grinned, "You said it."

"Oops."

~15 minutes later~

An angry May was in the kitchen cooking fried rice.

"Why of all things must he want me to be his personal maid? Bonkers indeed," She grumbled.

"I heard that," Drew's voice filled the air.

"That was meant for you to hear," May countered.

No reply.

May continued cooking the fried rice.

"Let's see. Peas, eggs, carrots, corn. Maybe I can burn the eggs…" She mumbled.

Drew whispered in her ear, "You better not."

May jumped when she heard his voice.

"When did you get here?" She asked, calming herself down.

"When you weren't paying attention. Come to think of it, you _**never**_ pay attention," he pretended to think.

"Grr. Drew! You are going to be dead," She uttered venomously.

"I don't think so. Seeing you cooking fried rice doesn't seem deadly to me," Drew challenged.

"It is all because of your silly idea of wanting me to be your personal maid!" May was all fired up, thinking about it.

_**--------Flashback---------**_

_**A very irritated and wet Drew came out of the restaurant with May. They were arguing.**_

"_**I said I am sorry! I didn't know!"**_

"_**Sorry doesn't resolve anything!"**_

"_**Then what do you suppose I should do? You can't possibly ask me to do something for you in return, right?"**_

_**Drew grinned, "You said it."**_

"_**Oops."**_

"_**Now, I want you to be my personal maid for the day," Drew announced.**_

"_**What? Why? Are you crazy?" May was objected to the idea.**_

"_**Firstly, my personal maid which my mother had sent is down with a cold. That's why, I'll find it very inconvenient with nobody to cook and tidy up for me," Drew proudly explained.**_

"_**Rich jerk, he made a living person sound like a parcel," May darkly muttered.**_

"_**What did you just say?" Drew was giving off an eerily scary aura even though his face had a smile on it.**_

"_**Nothing," She replied, albeit unwillingly.**_

"_**Listen. I want no complains. Understood?" Drew said smugly.**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**In May's mind…**_

_**Oh, how I want to wipe that silly smirk off his face! Just you wait, I'll have my revenge!**_

_**-----------End of flashback-------------**_

"Haiz…. I feel annoyed just thinking about it," May sighed.

"Well then, is dinner ready yet?" Drew questioned.

"Yes, you impatient brat," She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that, you are my maid, understand? Maids cannot talk back to their superiors," Drew smirked.

Control yourself, May! Don't knee him! Just count to 10. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

May felt a lot better.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Drew said, wolfing down the fried rice that May had just finished cooking.

"I knew I should have put poison inside the food," She regretted.


	8. Personal Maid Part 2

**Me: Chapter 8!**

**May: Wow! Good job!**

**Drew: Wow, bad job. Fancy making ME the antagonist.**

**Me: I said I would, didn't I?**

**Drew: But you did not!**

**Me: Since this is part 2 of the previous chapter, anything that I said in that applies to this chapter too!**

**Drew: No way…**

**Me: Yes way. By the way, I am going to have my way and let Brendan get in the way.**

**May: So great! How did you fit so many 'ways' inside?**

**Me: I have my ways.**

**Drew: So silly.**

**Me: I don't think you are in the position to say that now, considering that May had been practically handed over to Brendan in here.**

**Drew:…**

**Me: Drew has fainted. Again. So, bye bye! Ambulance!!!**

**May: Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon or any of the characters in it. Hey, wait for me!**

**(Déjà vu, isn't it?)**

Personal Maid Part 2

After dinner, May was getting ready to go home. She was sick and tired of waiting on him.

She went to the door sneakily and opened it. Phew, no noise. Continuing further, she stepped out of the house and closed the door, hoping that it would only make the least amount of noise possible. **( Just to let you people know, on weekends, they are not allowed to stay in Dorms. )**

_Creak. _

She nervously looked around. No signs of anybody.

"Planning on escaping, eh?" A voice from behind her called out.

"D-D-Dr-Drew! Hi, er, I didn't expect to see you here!" May stuttered.

"Maybe it is because you were planning to leave without completing your task of washing the dishes," Drew smirked.

"Maybe…" May forced a smile onto her face.

"Now, get to work. You still have to prepare supper later. I'll be back in my room. Hurry," Drew said.

"Fine," May sighed, defeated.

~5 minutes later~

"Somehow, I feel like I am Cinderella. But, that can't be, since Drew is a guy, not a girl. But, maybe it will be amusing seeing him in a girl's clothes…" May laughed at that.

_Clink. Clink. Clank. Clank._

May prepared supper very fast in high hopes of going back home sooner.

"Drew, your supper is ready," May cried.

"Bring it into my room," He replied.

"Gosh, this is definitely turning out to be like Cinderella. Maybe he is the stepmother…" She muttered.

"No I won't. Just get your lazy self away from your room and come out!" May exclaimed, frustrated.

"Bring it in," Drew insisted.

Finally, May flew into hysterics.

"That's it, Drew. That is the last straw. I am not going to stay and get bullied and mentally abused by you. I'm not going to be as foolish as Cinderella to not retaliate. Bye bye!" May grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.

"Why that jerk, I am never talking to him again. Ever!" May gritted her teeth.

"Who, May?" A strangely familiar voice questioned.

Turning around, she spotted her dear friend, Brendan.

"Brendan! What're you doing here?" May was surprised.

"I was taking my usual walk when I heard someone complaining. Is something wrong?" Brendan asked, worried.

"Nothing to worry yourself with, Brendan. Besides, I am planning to forget about it." _**And planning to forget about the person who did it too.**_

"Oh, okay. Anyway, let me walk you back to your apartment, it is not safe for a girl to wander the streets so late at night," Brendan kindly offered.

"Thank you so much," May gratefully accepted.

_Meanwhile…_

Maybe I had gone too far, Drew thought.

"Ah well, guess I'll have to wash the dishes myself," Drew said, getting to work.

_With Misty and Dawn…_

"I wonder if she is enjoying herself right now," Dawn said dreamily.

"Most likely," Misty couldn't have agreed more.

"But she has Drew while we have nobody. It is so depressing," Dawn sighed, looking down.

"Don't worry, you have Paul," Misty teased.

"What?! Anything BUT that stuck-up, obstinate snob! Don't joke with me on that topic!" Dawn groaned.

"But it is obvious that he has talked to you and the cold Paul has NEVER in history, talked to any girl except a teacher maybe," Misty stated.

"Well, I am not sure. But, Misty, don't you also have Ash?" Dawn smiled devilishly.

"No way! He is so dense that his skull can take the place of a concrete block! There is absolutely no way he likes me and I like him. Get it? On the other hand…" Misty flashed her eyes at Dawn, gleaming with mischief.

"No. No way. You can't force me with Paul. That is unfair and unjust, I tell you," Dawn shook her head.

"But, isn't what you're doing to May unfair and unjust then?" Misty smiled, a different meaning hidden within.

"That is different. They totally like each other but just won't admit. Just giving them a little push, that's all," Dawn reasoned.

"Are you sure you and Paul is not like their relationship?" Misty challenged.

"Sure," Dawn said, her voice, firm.

"Speaking of which, what do you think May and Drew are doing now…"

_With May…_

"Thank god I ran into Brendan, he relieved me of some stress," May mumbled.

"I think I should call Misty and Dawn, they should be at Misty's house…" May picked up the phone and dialed their house number.

"Hello, Misty here. Who is it?"

"Hi Misty. It is me, May."

"Oh, back so soon? It is only ten."

"What were you expecting? A party that lasts through the night with only two people?"

"Well, not really. Wait a moment, I am putting it on speaker phone."

There was a short pause.

"Hi, May! What happened between you and Drew?! Tell me! I want every single little detail!"

"Oh, that grass head? I poured ice all over him, had to cook for him dinner and supper, being mentally abused and bullied by him, ran into Brendan, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Misty. Oh, by the way, can you two ignore him and his friends for a while?"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't feel like hearing their voices around me."

"Okay."

"I'd be more than happy to."

"Thanks, you two."

"BUT, when we get back to school, you must tell me the whole story, starting from the date. I realized you didn't include it in what you said earlier."

"Fine."

"Bye, you two. I feel tired."

"Bye."

"Have a good rest."

May cut off the phone line and fell onto her bed.

"I'm beat," was all she said before falling asleep.


	9. Accident

**Me: Hello, sorry for not updating for so long! I am busy preparing for my examinations all day long!**

**Drew: Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: Excuse me?! What did you just say???(glares and waves the all mighty authoress pen)**

**Drew: Nothing.**

**Me: it had better be nothing.**

**May: Hey, what are the details in this story?**

**Me: Oh, simple. Since Drew is very prone to fainting, I gave him a chance to be unconscious here.**

**Drew: I do not!**

**Me: Really???**

**Drew: Of course!**

**Me: Brendan! Please keep May company!**

**Brendan walks in.**

**Brendan: Sure! May, how about we go out and watch a movie or two and eat ice-cream later?**

**May: Sounds good! Let's hurry! (takes Brendan's hand)**

**Drew fainted and Brendan blushes.**

**Me: Told you so, you wouldn't listen. Stubborn guy. Ambulance!**

**Paramedic A: Again?**

**Me: Yeah, again.**

**Paramedic B: I wonder why he keeps fainting. His heart is not the problem, he is healthy, so why?**

**Me: I am still trying to get him to acknowledge the problem. Hey May, please do the disclaimer, will you?**

**May: Sure thing. Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in it. Hey, wait! How come I am left behind again?!**

_The next morning…_

May stretched and yawned, awakening to a seemingly bright and cheerful morning. Nope, I had not typed wrongly. It really was only a _seemingly_ bright and cheerful one. Which means…

_In school… _

"Alright, class. Tomorrow we will be going to the beach. Please prepare the necessary items. By that, I expect nobody to bring swimming costumes, etc. Should that happen…" the teacher gave off a glare that made everyone shudder, even Paul and Drew, "well, we shall see."

Misty, Dawn and May grinned at one another. They all got the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a great day.

"Okay, class. You shall be assigned in pairs. So I expect you lot to go with your partner in class, which means the person sitting beside you. Thank you and have a nice day," the teacher walked away.

As if on cue, the three inwardly groaned. _Or maybe not…_

Now, let's focus on the other three…

"Why do I have to be with that Miss No Fashion Sense? She is too much for me to hold," Drew said, a look of pure irritation spreading across his face.

"Why would you want to hold her? Does it mean you like her?" Ash was very confused as usual.

"No Ash, what I meant is that I do not like May since she obviously is very silly and very irritating. Do you understand?" Drew gritted his teeth with impatience clinging onto his tone.

May, who overheard him, was now very red from fury. With anger and hostility in her eyes, she glared at him menacingly and said icily, "thank you, Drew. Now I know how lowly you think of me. For now, as to not trouble _the great Drew_, I shall stay out of your way and you should stay out of mine. Good day."

With that message, May stomped off.

Drew smacked his forehead mentally. _Now what have I done? Make the only girl I like angr- hang on, correction, make a girl that does not adore me angry. Or maybe the girl that retorts back. Argh, nothing seems right!_

"You like her," Paul muttered to Drew, "I can tell unlike Ash over there."

With a sigh of defeat, Drew nodded, "yeah, to some extent, I guess. What do I do?"

"Simple," Paul said, walking off, "defy rules and you will know what to do."

"I can't believe he did that to you. That was so uncalled for!" Dawn barked, feeling unjust for her friend.

"Yeah, what a jerk! May, you should just ignore him!" Misty said, her cerulean eyes shining with hidden anger.

"Thanks guys. But I really need to rest. Tell the teacher I am not feeling too well. I am going back to our dorm," May said listlessly while leaving her two friends at the corridor.

May let her self fall onto the bed and think. _Why did Drew's very words cause me so much pain?_ The answer suddenly flashed before her. She pushed it away_. No, that can't be true._

May then let herself drift off to sleep with a few sparkling teardrops near her eyes. The dream she had was really a mystery to her…

"An affection only you can have…" a voice spoke.

"Hello, who are you? Where are you?" May questioned looking around.

"Answer me, child. Do you like Drew?" That voice spoke once more.

"Well, yes, I mean no, I, he, erm, I am not sure…" May stammered, blushing at the blunt question just sent to her.

"That means you like Drew," The voice said, coming to a conclusion.

"No! I mean yes, ah, no! Actually, yes…" May muttered.

"Shy now, aren't we?" That voice said in a cheeky manner.

"No! At least, well, not really…" May said, the red upon her cheeks deepening by the minute.

"Hmm, I see. First stage of love, denial," it said, seeming to think.

"Urgh, I can't be bothered to talk to you!" May screamed, frustrated that she was losing in the debate.

"You are going to talk no matter what," it replied, determined.

"No, I won't," May confirmed.

"…You just talked to me. I won," Was all the voice said before it turned into a whirl of words that May could not understand.

"May, wake up!" A voice cried out.

May rubbed her eyes and unwillingly lifted her eyelids only to see her two friends at her bedside, looking flustered and panicky.

"What?" May questioned, aware that she had missed out something.

"It is about Drew. He tried to enter the girls' dorm and-" Dawn's words were cut short.

"I knew he was a pervert," May said, viciously.

"No, Dawn didn't mean that. She meant that Drew fell off the wall that separated the two dorms in the process of climbing. Now he is currently at the hospital, unconscious!" Misty finished, urgently.

All May could do before she rushed out of the room a few seconds later was to stare at her two friends in disbelief.

_No, this can't be happening_, May thought.


	10. The News

**Me: Hello!**

**Drew: …**

**Me: Lost for words, Drew?**

**Drew: …**

**Me: Opps. I forgot that Drew is supposed to be in critical condition.**

**Me: Well, there you go, since Drew isn't around, the fun ends!**

**Me: On to this chapter. And, don't forget, I don't own Pokemon nor any of the characters in it!**

The News

Drew was lying on the hospital bed, pale and lifeless. It was a sight no one could bear to bring their eyes to see. May stood, stupefied, as the doctors and nurses rushed all over the place trying to find a remedy for him.

"How could this all happen in such a short time?" She whispered, breaking into silent tears.

May walked over to Drew and took his hand.

"Cold," was all she uttered.

From behind the doors, May's and Drew's friends saw the whole thing.

"Well, I guess he really did it," Paul shrugged.

"Did what? Don't tell me you were the one whom told Drew to climb the wall…" Dawn seethed, eyes glaring at Paul.

"Yeah," came the simple and cool reply.

"Why you-" Dawn started but was interrupted by a nurse.

"Excuse me, but I have something important to tell you. The boy over there," she pointed at Drew, "needs a blood transfusion due to the blood clots that we have taken out of his head. But, the thing is, his blood is of a very rare blood type and only about one in one thousand people have it," She finished.

"Then, what about us? We can take a test and see if ours fit," Ash spoke up.

"Yes, perhaps you all can try, but please, don't get your expectations up too high," the nurse said.

"We should try, I guess," Paul and Dawn stated.

"Now, now, you two lovebirds, don't show your communication skills in front of a single like me. It's very depressing for me, you know," Misty teased.

"We are not lovebirds!" Dawn yelled, blushing. Paul only replied with a "hmph" but you could see a tint of red on his face.

"Erm, excuse me, but what is lovebirds? Is it something you can cook and eat? Is it tasty?" Ash questioned dumbly.

The only reply to his question, sadly, is a knock on the head with Misty's famous hammer.

A few moments after the nurse tested their blood type, Brendan, Gary and Kenny arrived.

"Hey, Dawn, I heard Drew is in this hospital. What happened?" Kenny asked, worried and anxious.

"Well, ask that Mr. Person-who-started-it-all over there," Dawn glared viciously at Paul who was unaffected by it.

"Hmph," was what Paul replied with.

"Anyway, Drew needs a transfusion of blood, which, unfortunately, is very rare," Misty continued, "so we're going to see if either one of us can donate our blood."

"Well, let us help too," Gary stepped in, "after all, we are your friends."

"Thank you," Misty shot a grateful look towards Gary.

" By the way, where is May?" Brendan questioned.

"Inside the room. But if you do not want Drew's condition to worsen, you better avoid her until he gets better," Paul muttered.

"Why?" Brendan challenged.

"Because that's why," Paul said.

"Okay guys, break it up, this is a hospital, please keep your voice level to a minimum," a nurse reminded them.

"Sorry," Brendan said, looking apologetic.

"Hmph," Paul said, not looking the slightest bit sorry.

"Where are your manners?" Dawn shot him an irritated look.

"Hmph. I don't say sorry to people," Paul replied.

"What a snob," Dawn sighed.

"Anyway, Dawn, can you come over to my house tomorrow? I have something to show you," Kenny said.

"Sure," Dawn happily agreed.

Now, Paul doesn't look jealous, does he? But, you and I know, deep down, the urge to kill Kenny right then and there is very evident, right?

All Paul did was to stare at Kenny before Kenny took notice of the warning and quickly withdrew his invitation, "erm, Dawn, I forgot that I had to do something tomorrow. Sorry."

"Oh, I see, well, never mind," Dawn smiled.

Just then, May came out of the room.

"May, are you okay?" Misty asked, worried for her friend.

"I'm fine, just that," May paused, "the doctor passed by and told me that the reports are out and that I am the only one that has blood similar to that of Drew's. The thing is, when I told my mother about it, she said that she would not allow me to do the transfusion. If I disobey," she continued, "she will transfer me to another school."


	11. The Tearful Decision

**Me: Hi everyone! In this chapter, is a very dramatic story!**

**Drew: Drama queen.**

**Me: Hey!**

**May: By the way, what is this time round's story about?**

**Me: That, is a secret. However, I can tell you that this will be the second las chapter!**

**May: That means it is going to end? No!!**

**Me: No!!!**

**(Hugs each other while crying)**

**Drew: Hurray.**

**Me: (snaps fingers)**

**Fangirls no. 1 to 100 come rushing in: Oh, Drew!**

**Drew: Ahh!!!**

**Me: Haha… (grins evilly)**

**May: Roza maiden does not own Pokemon nor the characters in it. Hey, I want to do that too! **

**Drew: Noo!!!!**

_**(Hint: Drew was wearing…ehem, girl's accessories and…thick layer of things on his face right now…)**_

The Tearful Decision

"What?!" The four of them exclaimed simultaneously. Why had it ended up like this?

"And, I've made my decision," May breathed, as if thinking whether she had made the right decision, "I am going to save Drew no matter what it takes."

"But, May, you will have to transfer schools! What will happen to the happy days that we were going to pass?" Misty looked at her, her face creasing with unhappiness.

"Misty, what choice do I have? If I don't do this transfer, Drew might die anytime. I can't let this happen," May turned her head, unwilling to let them see her eyes that bore pain and suffering, being torn between the two most important things in her life.

_That's it_, May thought, _Drew's life or my happy days in this school_.

"But, May," Dawn gulped, "are you sure you won't regret this?"

"I won't," May said, her confident voice ringing in the air. However, deep down, she was torn and sobbing. A painful feeling crept within her.

"Just let it be this way. It is better for everyone, isn't it?" May smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" Paul muttered.

"Why not?" May asked.

"Hmph," Was all Paul answered with.

A nurse walked over to May and whispered something into her ear and she nodded. Then, she turned and faced her friends.

"I hope after this operation, we will still have the chance to see each other again."

_After the operation…_

Drew woke up only to see his friends and May's friends crowding around him… Hang on, where is May?

"Where is May? Why isn't she here?" Drew questioned, worried that she was still unable to forgive him for the insult. Really, he had not meant it!

A sudden, nameless fear started to fill his body. Why was everyone looking so sad even when he had awoken? Where is May? And why had they not uttered a single word?

"May…" Ash teared up, "is gone."

Just then, a mallet appeared and bonked Ash on the head.

"No, Ash, she is not gone. She just…" Misty looked at Drew, her eyes filled with pity for the guy, "…transferred."

For a moment, everything seemed to stop for Drew, even time. May, the girl he loved, was gone…(Yup, he did not deny!)

"T-that c-can't be-be…" Drew stuttered, a look of horror on his face.

"May had to transfer schools…Since she disobeyed her mother and donated her blood…"Dawn shut her eyes, as if remembering a painful memory.

"To who?" Drew asked, tension entering his body every second.

"…To you."

_At May's new school… _

"Everyone, please welcome May. She has just transferred from Cherry Blossom High due to some matters. Please give her a warm welcome!" The teacher, Miss Mel, announced.

The boys wolf-whistled and the girls wore friendly smiles. May smiled back and waved, however, inside, she was broken and shattered. Drew, the boy she realized she had come to love… is going to disappear from her life. Permanently. And she could not do a single thing about it.

May looked up, trying to keep her tears from falling. Why does it have to end like this? Why?

_Back at the hospital…_

On the bed sat a lonely soul, depressed and longing for something. Said boy's eyes were showing signs of contemplation. Finally, his eyes became that of those who were determined.

"If you can't return to this school, I will do that…Yes, I will definitely do that," With this note in Drew's mind, his soul was once again lit by hope.

_Three weeks later…_

May was getting used to her new school, since everyone there had been so friendly. She still kept in touch with Misty and Dawn, although they did not meet often.

From there, she could get Paul's and Ash's news as well, since her friends decided that waiting and expressing it in a romantic way isn't exactly their type. Which means, they got together with their exact opposites. Weird, isn't it?

Still, her broken heart had not been healed---- it only got worse. Sure, many boys had confessed that they like her, but none of them could replace _him._

"Class, I would like you to meet yet another transfer student," the teacher announced.

A boy walked in and stared at May.

A sudden feeling of familiarity swept over her as her eyes widened.

All May could utter was, "You…"

**Author's Note: Please take note that this will be the second last chapter of this story. However, since my examinations are approaching, I may not have time to think about the last chapter and write it… Do you think you all could give me some ideas? Since by the time I can start using the computer will be about two weeks from now, and I still have to think about the ending… Argh! Please, help me think of ideas!! Thanks for your help!! ******


	12. The Return

**Me: Boo hoo! It is the last chapter already!** **(By the way, I did this since my mother wants me to get this done and over with and stop brooding over the uncompleted story. So, there you go, the story.)**

**May: Yeah! Why is it so short?**

**Drew: Yay, good riddance.**

**May: Drew! It is impolite to say that!**

**Drew: We must never lie.**

**Me: You heartless jerk! Say that again and I will make May end up with Brendan in this story!**

**Drew: No way!**

**Me: Jealous, eh? Now keep your mouth shut if you have nothing good to say!**

**Drew: …**

**Me: Good boy. It seems this May-ending-up-with-Brendan threat works like a miracle.**

**May: Huh?**

**Me: Anyway, we need someone to do the disclaimer so that we can continue the story. **

**Drew! Say it or else…**

**Drew: Roza Maiden does not own Pokemon nor any of the characters in it except for the three annoying girls. What were their names again?**

**Me: I said I already abandoned them! **

The Return

"Everyone, this is Drew. Drew, please tell us more about yourself," Miss Mel smiled at Drew warmly. However, Drew's gaze was focused on May and only at her. Curious glances were sent at the two when Drew started walking to her.

"U-uh, h-hi?" May said in a squeaky tone. She had temporarily lost the ability to speak normally due to the sudden appearance of _him_.

Finally, Drew realized that the whole class of twenty-five was staring at them as though watching a drama serial. He blushed and quickly whispered something to May before going back and introducing himself.

_During lunch period…_

May went to the garden, and as promised, Drew was already waiting there for her. She was apprehensive. What was she going to say when she finally meets him face to face?

May gulped and went to Drew, her heart pounding so hard that it was the only sound she heard. She froze in her tracks when Drew caught sight of her. It seemed like eternity since the last time those two met, wasn't it? Well, for them, anyway.

"Erm..Hi?" May started to strike a conversation. However, Drew was still staring at her.

"May…"Drew breathed, taking in her features to double-check if she was the real one. All of a sudden, he lunged towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Why did you come here?" Was all May could come up with, which is actually very good a sentence since Drew's actions had made her go all red.

"No, I'm not the one transferring here; I am here to bring you back," Drew replied coolly.

"But how? My mother will never allow me to transfer back. Unless…" May pulled away and stared at Drew, horrified.

"All it takes is a little bit of charisma and some persuading." Drew winked at her, making May mutter something that she had not muttered for a long, long time. But this time, with a smile.

"You grass headed jerk."

_Back at Cherry Blossom High…_

The whole class was busy preparing for a party. Why? Well, isn't it worth the time when someone that was admired by many is coming back to this school?

The boys were given chores like hanging decorations and blowing up balloons; Girls were in the cafeteria cooking food with the help of the food stall owners. Of course, with the permission from the teachers and the principal.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "May is back with Drew! Everyone, hurry!"

Cries and shouts of excitement rang through the air as they hurriedly finished up what was left undone. Soon, in walked Drew holding hands with May. Squeals about how cute and perfect they were together sent the two blushing as red as tomatoes.

"May!" A familiar voice shouted. Then, her friends came into view.

"Everyone, it's so good to see you all again!" May started running towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, May! We had been so depressed when you left us! Thank goodness now you are back," Dawn said between tears of joy.

"Dawn! You are spoiling the mood here!" Misty reprimanded jokingly, her face lit up with relief that their group was whole again.

"Hey, get the party started, please. I'm hungry!" Ash pouted. A mallet that hit his head from you know who sent the crowd into peals of laughter. Then, the party started.

Disco music was heard throughout the classroom. People began grabbing their partners and a dance began. Drew, who was standing beside May, grabbed her hand and led her to the dancing floor. May obliged and soon, they were dancing.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Drew commented.

"You are too," May replied, smiling.

"May, close your eyes for a moment," Drew spoke.

"Why?" May was curious.

"Just do so," he replied, annoyed.

May shrugged and closed her eyes. However, she could feel everybody's eyes on her. Who wouldn't if a girl just stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor and shut her eyes?

Something warm pressed against her lips. Wolf whistles rose through the crowd. Shocked, she opened her eyes, wanting to find out what it was.

Upon realizing the unknown thing, she closed her eyes and returned it. It was the most magical day in her entire life, sealed by a perfect kiss.

**_Author's note: Thank you for the suggestions! _****_I may just add a bonus chapter on the reason why Drew fell. So, please keep checking! _**:)


	13. The Truth Behind The Incident

**Me: Hi! This will be a super short chapter since this explains only what took place to make the accident happen.**

**Drew: Sadist.**

**Me: What?!**

**May: Hey! It is not very polite, Drew!**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Drew: It is the truth!  
**

**Me: Fine then. Oh, Drew, about the May-ending-up-with-Brendan plot… What do you think of it?**

**Drew:…**

**Me: I knew it! He fainted again! How troublesome!**

**Paramedics A and B: Us too.**

**Paramedic A: I think we should ask the hospital's doctors to operate on him.**

**May: You mean, as in there are needle-like objects involved?**

**Paramedic B: Yes, of course.**

**Drew: No!!!!**

**Me: Oh, he's awake.**

**May: Thank goodness. Now on with the story!**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon nor the characters in the story. By the way, I am think of what kind of story I should do next. Can you give me some suggestions? Thanks!**

Bonus Chapter: The Truth Behind The Incident

_Flashback…_

"Aw, why do I have to sneak around like some kind of thief? In broad daylight too!" Drew grumbled, trying very hard to avoid people.

Oh yes, he was doing something that is quite unforgivable. Excluding fan girls, they would be more than happy to see the _great_ Drew trying to get over the wall which separates the girls' and boys' dorms. And who had introduced such an absurd idea to him? Oh yes, Paul.

But, Drew reasoned, this is the only way that he could reach May and that he shouldn't be negative about it. However, he can't help but feel so. Why, Drew had been asking himself, that girl named May kept intriguing him?

Before long, he met his match. Guess who? Yes, you are right. The wall that is preventing Drew from seeing May.

Literally.

"How am I supposed to climb this wall?" Drew said, clearly irritated.

True enough, the walls were made of bricks and it was the high quality kind.

Which means, in other words, the wall had been so smooth that he could not climb it.

Overprotective much?

Then, an idea struck him.

Drew started climbing onto a tree and upon reaching a tree branch, he glanced downwards and nodded to himself, looking pleased. _This is the perfect height, _He thought.

"One, two three!" Drew jumped from the tree branch onto the wall. Alas, when he landed on the wall, it had been too slippery due to the dew that had fallen from the leaves. He lost his balance and fell.

The last thought that Drew had was, _oh no. Don't let me die. I am sorry for deceiving myself about not liking May. Please, I don't want to die!_

_Flashback ended… _

Which was how, Drew got himself landed into hospital which caused this much drama. Poor Drew. He still has no clue he had been the cause of it all. He nearly lost May due to his…. foolish actions. But, come on, give him some credit! He was brave enough to try to creep into the girls' dorm………………………. right?


End file.
